If You Like Me, Then Say You Like Me
by ShininStarzz
Summary: [Andy Biersack/Juliet Simms Dom/Fertile]
1. The Mating

_******If You Like Me, Then Say You Like Me**_

* * *

**Andy is a young Fertile, only 15. He's scared of the Mating, because he fears he won't get Mated to who he loves.**

**Juliet is a 17 year old Dom, and is part of the second-highest clan of _all_ vampires.**

**So what happens when they get Mated and become the first girl Dom/boy Fertile couple in 175 years?**

**_Rating - NC/17 / M  
Copyright ShininStarzz | 2013 (_****_FallenCreature_**)  
I don't own Andy, Juliet or any other famous person that appears.

* * *

**Story Credit - _Say You Like Me_ by We The Kings**

* * *

_**-1-**_  
_**The Mating**_

* * *

Andy sighed, staring at the dress his mother had picked out for the Mating. He hated dresses. Sure, he was a Fertile, but so what? The most he got to being feminine was his makeup and wearing leggings.  
He growled softly. No way in _Hell_ was he wearing it. It was bad enough he'd been made to wear black lace girl's underwear, but a _dress?_  
Nuh uh!  
"Fuck!" He glanced at his clock. Half an hour before they had to leave.  
Andy rifled through his wadrobe, finally pulling out a pair of black jeans, a white dress shirt and a black blazer. He pulled on his black Supra skytop trainers & threw on a cross necklace. He applied darkish red lipstick and ringed his blue eyes heavily in black eyeliner.  
Looking in the mirror, he smirked. He knew his Mom would be pissed, but he didn't care. It was _his_ Mating, he'd wear what _he_ wanted to.  
Andy teased his hair so he ended up with his usual lion mane appearance.  
_"Andy, c'mon!_  
He picked up his phone and earphones and exited his bedroom, racing down the stairs.  
"Andrew Dennis Biersack, what are you wearing?"  
"Clothes."  
"Andrew! What happened to the dress?"  
"I don't like dresses Mom, how many times?" Andy whined. "None of the Fertile guys are gonna wear one! Not even Jeffree!"  
Mrs Biersack sighed. "Well at least you look presentable."  
Mr Biersack chuckled and handed his wife the car keys. "We'll be out in a second, okay?"  
"Mm," Mrs Biersack kissed her husband's cheek.  
"Andy?"  
"Yeah, Daddy?"  
"Just remember if you're not ready to fully Mate, you don't have-"  
"Daddy, please!" Andy protested. "Can we _not_ have this conversation?"  
Mr Biersack chuckled. "C'mon, we've gotta go."

~Time Lapse~

"Andy!"  
"Jeffree!"  
The two Fertiles ran to each other and hugged, giggling.  
"Wow, Andy, you look hot!" Jeffree grinned.  
"Not bad yourself, Jeffree." Andy winked.  
Jeffree was wearing shorts; a Tweety Bird tank; a textured cardigan; spike/studded peeptoe t-bar black heels; a gold cuff bracelet; "Trust No Bitch" earrings; black sunnies; an "Aarrghhh" necklace; orange eyeshadow, black eyeline and light pink 'gloss.  
Jeffree giggled. "C'mon, let's find the others!"  
The 'others' being Ashley, CC, Jake, Jinxx, Sammi, Ella, Lauren, Kellin, Vic, Hayley & Matt.  
"Sure."  
The pair ran to where their friends were and were met in hugs, Andy especially as he was the youngest. The group of Doms and Fertiles sat on the left side, as was reseved for vampires.  
The Headteacher, Mrs Waker (a Dom) stood at the podium on the stage.  
She cleared her throat. "Welcome to the annual Hollywood High School Mating. Let us begin. Kellin Quinn."  
The sixteen year old Dom walked on stage. He was wearing dark denim jeans; a black shirt that said "Boy London"; Converse; a gold chain; grey beanie; a material bracelet; and black scarf.  
"Kellin's Fertile is Victor Fuentes."  
Kellin beamed as his Fertile walked to him, Vic's blue V ans squeaking on the freshly polished floor. Kellin kissed Vic's hand, as was customary, before leading his Fertile out of the hall.  
"Next, Matthew Good."  
Matt walked to the stage, nervous fiddling with his dog tag.  
"Matt's Fertile is Hayley Williams."  
The girl stomped to her Dom in her pink combat boots. She rolled her eyes at the customary kiss, as she felt it was rather cheesy, before grinning at him and leaving the hall with him.  
It was the same for Jinxx, Jake and CC. The Doms went up there in their Converse, before being Mated with their Fertiles, who all greeted them in heels. Jinxx with Sammi; Jake with Ella; and CC with Lauren.  
"Ashley Purdy."  
Andy wanted to laugh as Ashley walked on stage. Sure he wore his cowboy hat and leather fingerless gloves, but he was wearing a Hello Kitty wristband.  
"Ashley's Fertile is Jeffree Star."  
Andy grinned as Jeffree went to his Dom. Jeffree had quite the crush on Ashley.  
Ashley kissed Jeffree's hand, before he picked up the now giggling Fertile and carried him out of the hall.  
"Juliet Simms."  
Andy felt his heart sink. There weren't that many female Doms. Andy had been crushing on her for ages. He wanted to cry - no female Dom had been paired with a male Fertile in 175 years and now he had to watch her get Mated.  
She looked stunning. Dark red skinnies; a grey blouse; black leather fringed gillet; black heeled leopard-print boots with pink laces; gold leaf earrings; a Cookie Monster necklace; a moustache double ring; and a red fedora. Her makeup was simple - pale pink lipstick and black eyeliner. And a shiny grey-silver varnish on her nails.  
"Juliet's Fertile is- What the-?" The Headteacher looked at the name in shock. She knew no one could've messed with it, it was down to the Fates after all. "The Fates have deemed Juliet's Fertile to be Andy Biersack."

* * *

**So, wotcha think? :D**  
**Hope you like!**  
**-Kat =^.^=**


	2. My Fertile

_**If You Like Me, Then Say You Like Me**_

* * *

_**-2-  
My Fertile**_

* * *

**Juliet**

I was surprised to hear my Fertile was a boy, but I didn't care. He was made for me. My baby boy. _My_ Fertile.  
I watched him join me on stage and my heart hurt. He was so nervous, and was shaking, the poor thing.  
He bit his lip, casting his eyes down, long black hair falling over his face. I reached out and took his hand in mine. I pressed a kiss to his hand, as was custom, and lifted his chin with my other hand to see his lovely crystal-blue eyes.  
So frightened. So delicate. I didn't want him to be scared.  
"Come." I murmured, taking my Fertile out of the hall, away from all the confused stares.  
Andy stayed silent as I took him to my car. "Sweetie, did you drive?"  
"N-no... My p-parents b-brought me."  
"Okay." I kissed his forehead. "Andy? Sweetheart, what's wrong, you can tell me."  
He flung himself at me, burying his face in my neck as sobs wracked his body. I instantly wrapped my arms around my distressed Mate, rubbing his back.  
"Shh, sweetie, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here baby, shh." I kissed his hair, loving how fluffy it was.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"Hey... Why are you apologising, sweetheart? You've done nothing wrong."  
He began nuzzling my neck.  
"Juliet?"  
"Yes, baby."  
"I love you." He muttered.  
"I love you too, Andy."  
I slowly pulled away and unlocked the car. "There are some wipes in my bag, your eyeliner is smudged, honey."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem, honey."  
As I turned, Andy caught my wrist. "Juliet?"  
"Yeah?"  
He leant up slowly and pressed his red lips to my cheek. My heart fluttered as those soft lips kissed my skin. _He's so precious._  
As we got into the car, I noticed I had a red lip mark on my cheek.

"Mom? Daddy? I'm home."  
_"Andy? We're in the kitchen."_  
He lead me to the kitchen doorway. "Can you wait here? While I explain?"  
"Sure baby." I kissed his cheek.  
"Mom?" Andy walked into the kitchen.  
I stared at the beige wall, bored.  
"Jules?" My Fertile's sexy voice called.  
"Hm?"  
He held his hand out for me, which I took, lacing our fingers. He giggled softly. "C'mon."  
"Mom? Dad? This is my Dom, Juliet Simms. Jules, my Mom, Amy, my Dad, Chris."  
"Mrs Biersack, Mr Biersack." I kissed the hand of his mother and shook the hand of his father.  
"Simms? Of the Radke clan?"  
"Yes, sir." I nodded, wrapping an arm around Andy's waist.  
"Radke clan?" Andy questioned.  
"The second-highest clan of all vampires."  
"Oh." Andy said. "Sorry, I never paid that much attention."  
"Don't worry about it." I said. "Just don't tell that to my Dad."  
Andy giggled. "We should go and get my stuff."  
"'Kay."  
He took me to his room. His walls were covered in band posters and several Batman movie posters and he had a Batman bedspread.  
"Take it you like Batman?"  
"Yeah." Andy smiled, sitting on the bed.  
"So what are we packing?"  
"Most of my stuff is packed, it's just my posters I need to pack."  
"Take the bedspread and pillows, we'll change the stuff back home."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem, let's get these posters packed."

"Jules?" Andy lifted his head from my chest where it'd been resting.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
I smiled. "I love you too, baby."  
Andy grinned, pulling me on top of him, giggling softly. I tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  
"You're so beautiful." I caressed his face.  
He leaned into my touch, smiling. He leant up and pressed his lips to mine. His arms wrapped around my neck as mine grabbed his hips and pressed him down onto his bed. He moaned, which allowed me to shove my tongue into his mouth. I ran my tongue around the hot cavern of my Mate's mouth. He desperately tried to move his hips up, but I held them down. Andy whined.  
"Shh, baby boy." I sucked on his neck, leaving a dark purple bruise.  
He groaned. "Jules..."  
"You're mine." I growled.  
"Yours!" Andy moaned.  
I attacked his soft lips again, letting go of the grip I had on his hips, allowing him to wrap his legs around my waist and lift his hips up.  
"Fuck." He groaned.  
"Such bad language from a pretty mouth." I bit at his lip, tugging on the lip ring gently with my teeth.  
Andy whimpered as I moved my hips with his. I felt his hardness, and as turned on as I was, I wouldn't take him here. No sex. Not at his parent's house - that would be disrespectful. Didn't mean we couldn't have _fun..._  
I removed his shoes, his blazer, and unbuttoned his shirt. I ran my fingers over his pale flesh, he was gorgeous. I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled them down and off.  
His erect dick was covered in a black lacy thong. On any other guy, I wouldn't be interested, but Andy made it hot.  
"Hmm..." I squeezed his clothed dick gently, making him moan. "No one has ever touched you, have they baby?"  
"N-no." Andy whimpered.  
"Do you want me to touch you?"  
"P-please."  
I tore off the lacy garment, gently squeezing the length.  
"Spread your legs for me baby, that's it, bit more. Good boy."  
I kissed just below his belly button, running my fingertips along his inner thighs. I kissed my way down his stomach, and glided my tongue down his length to the head. I ran my tongue across his slit. Andy's moans were delicious, each one so sexy, _mine._ I sucked on the head, before hollowing my cheeks and taking more of his length down my throat.  
"Shit! Shit!" Andy panted. "S-so g-good."  
I sucked on his dick, swirling my tongue around the length, digging my nails into the flesh of his inner thighs.  
"Fuck... Baby, I'm close."  
I pulled away and pressed my lips to his, pumping his length. "Cum for me, Andy."  
With a yowl, my sexy Fertile came onto his chest, his seed decorating the already pale skin. He slumped back onto his bed, legs still quivering.  
I found some tissues and cleaned his chest. I buttoned up his shirt and threw him his jeans. "You won't need underwear when I get you home."  
He blushed, tugging on his jeans and pulling on his shoes. He sat himself in my lap, smiling contently.  
"I love you, baby boy."  
"Love you too."  
I kissed his forehead. "C'mon, it's time I took you home."

* * *

**What is it with this story and the long chapters? Seriously?**  
**Two chaps in and I'm already giving you smut. ;)**  
**If you liked _this_, look forward to _more_ smut in Chapter Three ;)**  
**-Kat =^.^=**


	3. Just Love Me

_**If You Like Me, Then Say You Like Me**_

* * *

_**-3-**_  
_**Just Love Me**_

* * *

_Andy_

Juliet scooped me up into her arms. I squealed happily, nuzzling my face into her neck. I could stay in her arms forever. She set me on my feet, handing me the box all my posters were in, along with the bedspread and pillows. It was really light.  
"That's all you're carrying, mister."  
I giggled, grinning at my Mate. She smiled back, picking up my two suitcases, and following me to the kitchen where my parents still were.  
"We're off, guys." I said.  
"I'll take this lot to the car, let you say goodbye." Jules kissed my cheek and put her fedora on my head. "Suits you. Nice to meet you two."  
"And you." Dad smiled.  
Jules left. I put the box on the table.  
"So, um, bye." I said, tilting the fedora to one side.  
"Bye, son." My Daddy hugged me. "Take care of yourself."  
"I will," I went over and hugged Mom. "Bye Mom."  
"Bye And- What the _Hell_ is _that?_"  
_Oh shit. The hickey._  
I blushed. "Um, I, er... It's a hickey..."  
"That cow-"  
"Mom, don't talk about her like that!"  
"She-"  
"She's my _Mate_, Mom. Fucking deal with it! I love her!" I picked up the box and stormed out.  
My Dom stood at the boot of her car. I angrily dumped the box into the boot, slamming the lid down.  
"Andy? Honey, what happened?"  
"I yelled at Mom." I mumbled.  
"Why, sweetie?" Juliet wrapped me in her arms, my hands pressed against her chest, my face buried in her neck, which was soon becoming my favourite place.  
"She called you a cow and I got mad."  
"Do you know why she called me that?"  
"She saw the hickey." I mumbled, embarrassed.  
"Sorry, baby." She kissed my forehead. "Let's go home."

"Mom? Dad? I'm back, I want you to meet someone!" Juliet yelled.  
My belongings had been taken up already by two human servants, Jayy and Dahvie. Looked like they were a couple. Cute. Juliet's house was big. The kitchen alone was the size of my old home's ground floor. I was nervous, what if her parents don't like me?  
Sensing my discomfort, my Dom gently kissed me. "Don't worry, they'll love you, my Mom especially."  
I smiled, pressing a swift kiss to my Mate's cheek.  
"Juliet!"  
A young Fertile boy of seven ran to Juliet, tugging on her jeans. "Juliet, who's that?" He pointed at me.  
"Hey, boo," she cooed. "This is Andy, my Fertile. Andy, this is my little brother, Sapphire."  
"Hi," I smiled at the little boy. "Can I call you Sapphy?"  
He nodded. "Andy, uppie?"  
I picked up the little Fertile, grinning when he poked my nose.  
"I see Sapphire's taken a shine to you."  
I turned to see Juliet's parents. "Yes, ma'am." I handed Sapphy to his sister.  
"Mom, Dad, this is my Fertile, Andrew Biersack."  
"What clan are you in, Andrew?" Juliet's father, a scary-looking Dom asked.  
"The Quinn clan, sir."  
"Enough of the formality, I'm Riley." Juliet's Mom, a make Fertile, hugged me.  
I hugged back, smiling.  
"Welcome to the family!" Riley beamed.  
"Thanks." I said, looking down. Jules' Dad was just staring at me, it was rather unsettling.  
"You shy, honey?" Riley asked.  
"A bit." I mumbled.  
"Caleb, quit staring, you're making the poor boy uncomfortable."  
Mr Simms nodded at me. "Andy."  
"C-Caleb." I stuttered back.  
"Well, I'm gonna take Andy up so he can unpack."  
She set Sapphy down on the floor. The young boy tugged on my jeans.  
"Andy?"  
I bent down so I was at his level. "Yes, Sapphy?"  
"Can I come too?"  
"Well I don't see why not." I scooped the little Fertile into my arms.  
"Yay!" Sapphire kissed my cheek.  
"Aww, that's so cute!" Juliet cooed.  
I moved Sapphy onto my hip, holding him in place with one arm securely wrapped around him. Juliet took my other hand, entwining our fingers together. I followed my Dom to _our_ bedroom.  
The walls were pale blue, a few posters covered the walls, there was a desk stacked high with random papers and pens, a blue lamp, grey carpet and a dark purple and black bedspread.  
"Where's the wardrobe?" I asked, sitting on the bed and pulling Sapphy on my lap.  
Juliet grinned and opened what _looked_ a chest of drawers, but it was a walk-in closet. Fancy.  
"You stay here, I'll sort out your clothes."  
"Okay." I kissed her cheek.  
"Andy?"  
"Yes, Sapphy?"  
"Do you love JuJu?" Sapphy asked me.  
"Yes. I love her very much."  
"And JuJu loves you?"  
"Yes, honey."  
"And one day you'll get married and be my brother?"  
"I hope so, Sapphy."  
I set the boy down on the bed, and rifled through my stuff until I found a blank drawing pad and a pack of felt tip pens. "Hey, Sapphy?" I handed him the stuff. "Can you draw me and JuJu some pictures?"  
"Okay." Sapphy giggled.  
There were some blank shelves, so I put my books, CDs, DVDs, notebooks and pens there. I just hope my Dom didn't mind. I had a big case of makeup that I put on the vanity. I put the box full of my posters and Batman bedspread in the corner, not wanting to sort that out just yet.  
"What are you drawing, Sapphy?"  
"You and JuJu." He grinned.  
It was indeed me and Juliet. He'd drawn us hugging, it was so _cute!_  
"JuJu! Look, I drew you and Andy!"  
Sapphy showed his sister the drawing.  
"Aww, this is awesome boo, can we keep it?"  
"Yup!" Sapphy carefully pulled the sheet out of the pad.  
He closed the pad and put the pens back in the packet, before handing them to me.  
"It's okay sweetie, you can keep them."  
Sapphy squealed happily, "Thank you!" He kissed my cheek.  
"Sapphire, go put those in your room." Jules said softly.  
"Okay, JuJu!" Sapphy kissed his sister's cheek.  
"You didn't have to do that, Andy."  
"I wanted to. I don't have any siblings of my own and Sapphy is so sweet!"  
"He loves you already." Juliet chuckled. "But no way _near_ as much as I do."  
She caressed my cheek. I leant into her touch, feeling warm, safe. Loved.  
_"Juliet! Andy! Dinner's ready!"_  
Juliet sighed, and scooped me up. I giggled, kissing her cheek.  
Caleb raised his eyebrow as we entered the kitchen. I guess it was an odd site, but whatever.  
"Aww, you two look so sweet!"  
"Thanks, Mom."  
"Thank you, Riley."  
Riley beamed.  
Jules sat me down next to Sapphy, before taking a seat.  
"Andy!" Sapphy squealed.  
"Hi, sweetie." I grinned.  
"You gave my son a present, I believe." Caleb said coolly. "Why?"  
"Caleb!"  
"Dad!"  
I suddenly became interested in my lap. "I don't have any siblings. Sapphy looked happy while he was drawing, and I just- I thought he'd like it."  
"I do!" Sapphy piped up.  
"There now," Riley patted my hand. "Perfectly simple explanation. Caleb, quit grilling him "  
Riley set a plate in front of me. Pork, mashed potatoes, sweetcorn, and a glass of blood. Yum. "Thank you, Riley."  
"Welcome, sweetie."  
As we ate, things were relatively silent. I couldn't concentrate properly. I felt Caleb's eyes on me. It was unnerving. I knew he didn't like me all that much. It made me uneasy, but I didn't want to say anything.  
"Caleb, leave Andy alone." Riley said sharply. "Look, I know you're confused by their Mating. I'll admit I am too, but they're happy - leave them be."  
There was silence. No words. Nothing. I lowered my head, trying not to cry.  
Juliet grabbed my hand in hers, lacing our fingers. "Stop it Dad, you're upsetting him!"  
"Jules, baby, leave it."  
"No I won't leave it, he-"  
"Baby, please." I whispered.  
I looked up as she pulled me onto her lap. "I'm taking Andy up."  
She stood, holding me firmly in her arms, and carried me to our room.

I sighed happily as the credits to _Corpse Bride_ rolled on screen. "That's _such_ a good movie!"  
"I know." Juliet replied. "For a human, Tim Burton is fucking awesome!"  
I hummed, rolling Juliet on top of me. I leant up and kissed her gently.  
"Take me." I murmured as her hands ran up my e idea.  
"Finally!"  
She sat up and began removing our clothes, until I was naked, and she was in her underwear. She removed her bra, revealing her breasts. I slid my hands up her flesh, pinching her nipple softly.  
"Ugh." She moaned. "Andy..."  
I moved down until my face was level with her breasts. I pressed gentle kisses to the soft skin, all around the nipple. I sucked softly on the bud, reaching my hand up to tug on the other one.  
"Shit! Baby..."  
I rolled Juliet onto her back, kissing my way down her chest, her stomach, to the waistband of her underwear, feeling her wetness through the grey material.  
"Can I taste you?"  
"Go ahead, baby."  
I removed her underwear, softly whimpering at the site of her.  
I ran my fingers across the soft flesh, rubbing gently. She moaned, bucking her hips. I used my thumbs to spread her folds, and I instantly pressed my lips to her cunt. I pressed my tongue inside her, moving my lips so I could taste more.  
"Mm!" I moaned, rubbing myself on the sheets as I hardened.  
"Andy!" Jules yelled. "Oh _fuck_, baby I'm cumming!"  
I ate her out even more as her orgasm hit, tasting her cum.  
I slowly kissed my way back up her body, and when I reached her lips, she pulled my hair forcefully, rubbing her wet cunt on my dick.  
I whimpered. "Jules!"  
"Turn over." She commanded gently. "On all fours."  
I got on all fours, lifting my butt up.  
"Mm, good boy." She muttered. "But you wanna be _bad?_"  
"Yes," I said. "I wanna be your bad boy."  
Juliet laughed. Her hand gently slapping my butt.  
"Mm..."  
"Want more pretty?"  
"Ugh, yes!"  
I heard her desk drawer open and shut. What-  
I suddenly felt a cold, wet finger enter me.  
"Hnnhhh..." I groaned in pain.  
"Shh, baby." Juliet kissed my spine.  
Her finger moved in and out of me. A second one quickly followed, stretching me, and curling them around. As a third joined, she pressed into my prostate and I moaned. She pulled her fingers out and pressed something into me that made me whine. It was a dildo. A _vibrating_ dildo.  
"Ugh...!" I groaned. "So go-ood!"  
"Like that?" Jules whispered.  
I whimpered. "So close!"  
She flipped me over and pressed the toy harshly into my hole. Her lips wrapped around my dick and I shot my load down her throat. "Juliet!"  
I collapsed on our bed. Jules pulled the toy out of my hole, before putting on some underwear and sleep attire. She handed me some boxers and my Batman PJs. After I pulled them on, Jules pulled me on top of her.  
"I love you, Andy."  
I nuzzled her neck, breathing in my Dom's scent.  
"I love you, too."

* * *

**The fuck is up with these long-ass chapters?  
Seriously?!  
So they fucked. Not proper fucking, but there was dildo action. The scene wasn't as good as it could've been. I... Lost It. Sorry, guys!  
I dyed ma hair ^-^  
It's black now! :)  
Riley, Caleb and Sapphire are ****_mine._**** Do ****_NOT_**** steal. I will fight tooth & claw for them.  
****_Especially_**** Sapphy!  
-Kat =^.^=**


	4. House of the Brides

_**If You Like Me, Then Say You Like Me**_

* * *

_**-4-**_

_**House of the Brides**_

* * *

_**Juliet**_

I woke up to see the black haired beauty that is my Fertile. His face was still buried in the crook of my neck, his hands curled up and pressed against my chest as my own hands stayed securely around his waist. I still found it hard to believe that this beautiful, _gorgeous _Fertile was my Mate. The Fates must love me if they're willing to allow me to have this beautiful little Fertile as mine.

He yawned softly, nuzzling my neck.

"Mm... mornin'." His deep voice was all musty. It was so cute!

"Morning." I pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "How did you sleep, babe?"

"Good." Andy lifted his head up. His pretty blue eyes blinked at me, and his mouth curled into a smile. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe." I pressed my lips against Andy's plump, soft ones.

Andy giggled, pressing his lips to my cheek. He clambered off me and started picking our clothes that were strewn across the floor after last night. He placed them in the hamper, bending over and showing his ass at the same time. _Fuck, he's gorgeous..._

"You're such a fucking tease!" I growled.

Andy giggled and bounded over to me, sitting on my lap. "But you love me!"

That earned him another kiss. "Of course."

Andy bit his lip, looking down at his hands.

"Andy? You okay, ba-"

"Take a shower with me?" he mumbled. His cheeks were now a light pink.

I chuckled softly.

He looked down, and I saw a lone tear roll down his cheek.

"Oh no, no, honey, I wasn't laughing _at _you." I wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, sweetie."

"It's okay."

I picked him up.

He squeaked and looked at me. "Shower?"

"Shower." I nodded.

I carried my little Fertile into my en suite, setting him on the porcelain lav, before turning the shower on, and letting the water warm. I began removing my sleep attire, throwing it into the hamper I had in here. Yeah, I'm just kinda messy when it comes to dirty clothes. Pisses Mom off. When I was nude, I saw Andy blush and cross his legs.

I smirked. "Problem, babe?"

"N-no." He gulped.

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, then, strip. You can't shower with clothes on."

I watched as he rose, the obvious tent in his boxes straining against the material of his PJ bottoms. I grinned as he stepped out his clothing, discarding the items into the hamper. He bit his lip and averted his eyesight as he threw his boxers into the hamper. His half-hard cock 'standing to attention', as it were.

"Naughty boy getting hard over me, aren't you?" I cooed.

Andy nodded furiously.

"You need to be punished, don't you?"

Another nod.

"Come here." I demanded.

My Fertile walked over, biting his lip. His blue eyes looked up at me, wide and innocent.

I grinned, showing my fangs. "Such a naughty boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mistress." He answered obediently.

_Mistress...?_

"Yes, baby, address me as Mistress while I punish you. Bend over the tub."

He did so, his butt raised in the air for me. Clever little boy.

"Mm," I murmered. "Count every swat, understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

_Smack._

"One."

_Smack._

"T-Two."

_Smack._

"Thr-three-ee!"

_Smack._

"F-four!"

_Smack._

"TWENTY!"

"Hmm, I think that's enough. You've been a good boy for me."

"Th-thank you, Mistress." Andy panted.

"Hmm..."

Andy was still hard. More now so than before. Who knew he'd be into this?

"Get in the shower, love." I said in a soft voice, so he knew the 'Mistress' thing was over.

He stepped under the water, moaning softly as I joined him, my arms rubbing small circles on his hips. "Mm..."

I wrapped one arm around his waist, my another trailing down his creamy skin until it ran over his erect length. I tugged on it softly. A whimper escaped his plump lips. I grinned and slowly pumped him.

"J-Ju-Julie-li-liet!" Andy moaned. "Fuck.. s-so good!"

"Yeah, you like this baby?" I whispered huskily, biting his neck gently.

"Mm..." he groaned.

I lapped the blood from his neck, grinning at the forming bruise. I turned him around so our chests were pressed together as I continued to toss him off. I took his hand and press it against my folds. He took the hint and slowly rubbed my cunt, as I pumped his dick.

I hissed as he pushed a finger into me, penetrating my inner walls. "FUCK!"

"J-Jules... close."

I pumped his length harder as he pressed his digit deeper in to my cunt.

"I'm close too, baby... Cum for me Andy..."

Andy whimpered, cumming over my hand. I followed soon after, my juices flowing onto his fingers. He giggled and sucked his fingers, tasting me, which is the most erotic thing _ever_, and only managed to make me wet again.

He's going to be the death of me.

We pulled up by a nice house with a pretty garden.

"You still haven't told me why we're here." I grumbled.

"I did," Andy frowned. "I told you I wanted you to meet my friends."

"You mentioned a surprise, though."

"If I told what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Andy sighed, getting out.

"Oh, c'mon!" I groaned, exiting my truck. "Just tell me!"

"Fine!" Andy grumbled, running his hand through his inky locks. "I'm in a band, and I've dragged you along to pratice."

"You're in a band?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah..." Andy fiddled with the cross necklace. "Mom was never keen on the idea, but Daddy always told me I should follow my dreams, and I've always wanted to be in a band."

"So, who's in this band with you?" I said. Cue protective mode.

Andy chuckled. "Ashley, Jake, Jinxx and CC. They're all Doms."

"That's nice, babe." I said in a stiff tone. "What's the band name?"

"Black Veil Brides. You don't need to worry, they're all Mated."

He walked up the path and I followed quickly. He looked adorabe in his Batman tank and red skinnies. He pulled a key from the pocket of his jacket.

"You have a key?"

"Ash and CC live here, and now Jeffree and Lauren do too, so they gave me a key. We all have keys. Me, the other guys, Matt, Hayley, Kellin, Vic. We're close, y'know?"

I smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house.

"Andy!" I whined. "I can't fucking run in heels!"

He stopped and turned around, looking me up and down. He smiled. "You look sexy, it's an awesome outfit."

"Thanks, babe."

He led me down into the basement that'd been converted into a den, where a group of six Doms and six Fertile were sat.

"Hey guys." Andy beamed.

They looked up.

"Hey Andy," one of the Fertiles, a boy with pink hair, piped up. "Who's this?"

"This is Juliet Simms, my Dom."

"Don't be silly, Andy!" exclaimed one of the Doms. The pink-haired Fertile was sat in his lap, so I assumed they were Mated. "That sort've thing hasn't happened for over a centuary!"

"Well it happened." I snapped. "He's my Fertile. We're Mated."

They all looked at me in shock. The Fertiles were confused and the Doms were glaring daggers at me.

Great.

* * *

**Yeah, chapter four!**

**And we've discovered they're in this fic as a band! Woo! X3**

**Love y'all and I'll seeya in the next chap! ^-^**

**~Kat xo**


	5. Hostility and Pratice

_**If You Like Me, Then Say You Like Me**_

* * *

_**-5-**_

_**Hostility and Pratice**_

* * *

_**Andy**_

"Ash," I warned. "Stop it."  
He raised an eyebrow and scoffed.  
Jeffree shot him an annoyed glance and got up to great us. "Andy!"  
"Heya." I grinned. "Jules, this is Jeffree Star, that's his Dom, Ashley Purdy. There's CC and Lauren; Jinxx and Sammi; Jake and Ella; Matt and Hayley; Kellin and Vic."  
"Hey." Juliet waved.  
"Ooh, I love your shoes! Jeffrey Campbell?" Jeffree squealed.  
Juliet smiled. "Yeah, yours too, right?"  
"Yup!" Jeffree bounded up and down in his glitter heels.  
I giggled. "Babe?"  
"Mm?"  
I led her to the couch and sat in her lap. "Guys, we rehearsing or what?"  
"Hell yeah!" CC cheered, getting up and swinging Lauren around. She giggled as he set her down, leaning up to swiftly kiss him.  
He ran over to the drum kit, Jake and Jinxx following him. Ash sent Jules a glare before getting up and grabbing his bass.  
I sighed, getting off my Dom's lap and pressing a kiss to her lips. I grabbed the microphone and smiled at our small audience.  
"This song is _Intoxicated_."  
I grinned at Juliet, before singing. _"And I think you're from another world  
And I, I couldn't love another girl  
Coz you, you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated_

In a room full of frozen faces  
In a moment of fractured time  
We eclipse in conversation  
As the words, they pass us by

With you we could be the only ones here

Coz I think you're from another world  
And I, I couldn't love another girl  
Coz you, you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated  
Toxicated

To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon  
Day or Night we don't have to say a word  
Coz you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated  
Toxicated

Your eyes like a shot of whiskey  
Warms me up like a summer night  
Can you tell that I need you with me  
Let me drink you down tonight  
No, I don't just want any pretty face  
Wanna wake up next to yours each day

Baby, won't you be my saving grace, tonight?  
Tonight

With you we could be the only ones here

Coz I think you're from another world  
And I, I couldn't love another girl  
Coz you, you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated  
Toxicated..."

We rehearsed our cover of _Rebel Yell_ by Billy Idol, and one of our songs, _Knives And Pens_.  
When we were done, I ran over to my Dom. "Well?"  
"You're amazing, baby. I loved it!"  
I giggled, kissing her. "Love you."  
"Love you too, baby." She said, pulling me on her lap.  
"You guys are so cute!" Jeffree squealed. "Finally Andy can shut up about not being able to get Mated with you, he's had a crush on you for _months!_"  
I blushed, hiding my face in my hands, and hiding my hands with my hair.  
Jules moved my hands away from my face and smirked at me. "Oh, really? You've liked me for _months,_ have you, baby boy?" She teased.  
I squeaked out a 'Yes', my face reddened even more.  
"Wow, you really are a bitch."  
I looked at Ash, his eyes glaring icily at Juliet.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You are a bitch." He repeated. "Teasing Andy like that? Bitch move, Simms."  
She looked at me, regret laced in her lovely eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Andy."  
I shook my head. "You didn't. Ash is just being a dick."  
There was a deafening silence.  
"What did you say?" Ash fumed.  
"Ashley," Jeffree cooed. "LeyLey, calm down."  
"Said you're a dick." I muttered, getting off Jules' lap.  
Ashley growled. "What the fuck?"  
"I thought you cared about me, Ashley." I whined.  
"I do!" Ash exploded.  
"Then why aren't you happy for me?" I yelled. "You've known longer than anyone how I've felt!"  
"Andy-"  
"No, I can't-" I looked at Juliet. "T-take me h-home!"  
She nodded getting up and walking over to me. She kissed my head, before lifting me up and carrying me to the car.

* * *

**Chapter Five! Yeah! 1/4 of the way through!  
Yeah, I plan on writing a minimum of 20 chapters for this, and then a 20-chapter sequel!  
Sorry it's short! Love you guys!  
-Kat xo**

* * *

***Response to Guest Review*  
**

**"What "sort of thing" hasn't happened in a century? Doms & Fertiles? They just had the ceremony where Juliet & Andy and others were mated. There were 6 fertiles & 6 doms in the basement that Andy & Juliet are meeting now. And they are mated. I'm confused also."**

**My apologies if I haven't made this clear.  
What hasn't happened in 175 years is a Mating of a Dom female and a Fertile male.  
**


	6. Dinner With the 'Rents

_**If You Like Me, Then Say You Like Me**_

* * *

_**-6-**_

_**Dinner With the 'Rents**_

* * *

_**Juliet**_

Andy curled up in the car seat, rubbing furiously at his eyes. A frown was set on his face.  
"Andy?" I said. "Honey, are you okay?"  
"'M fine."  
"Babe-"  
"I said I'm _fine!_" He snapped.  
"Andrew."  
He fiddled with the radio, sitting back satisfied as music filled the silence.  
_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
Andy bit his lip. "Jules?"  
"Mm, baby?" I said as I pulled up our driveway.  
"I'm sorry about Ash, I don't- I don't know w-why he's- he- I don't!"  
"Hey, it's okay..." I kissed his forehead. "Let's go in, yeah?"  
"Okay." Andy exited my truck and entwined our fingers.  
We entered the kitchen and Andy hopped on the counter. I parted his legs, stepping in between them. My hands rested on his hips and his looped around my neck. Our lips found each other in a tender kiss, which soon became sloppy, before turning into a full-blown make out session.  
"Ahem." Someone coughed. "Juliet, let Andrew breathe."  
I pulled away from my Fertile's exquisite lips and turned to face his mother.  
"Mom?" Andy held onto me. "What are you doing here?"  
"Mrs Simms invited your father and me for dinner."  
"Oh." Andy hopped down. "Where's Daddy?"  
"In the sitting room."  
"Okay."  
"JuJu! Andy!" Sapphire squealed, running into Andy's arms.  
"Hi, Sapphy." Andy cooed. "How you doing, buddy?"  
"I'm okay. Your Dad is cool!"  
Andy grinned. "Let's find him!"  
I watched my Mate carry my brother out of the room. I opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Abbey Well and a bag of blood, Andy hadn't had any blood for a while.  
"Would you like a drink, Mrs Biersack?" I said as I emptied the blood into a glass. I grabbed a straw and popped it into the glass.  
"No thank you, your mother has already made me one."  
"Okay." I picked up the glass.  
Before I got to the door, she grabbed my arm.  
"Juliet. I don't like you."  
"With all due respect, Mrs Biersack, I don't particularly like you either."  
"Let me finish!" She snapped. "Look... I just want my son to be happy. And he is with you, but I... I thought he was going to be Mated with a _boy._" She let go of my arm.  
"Truth be told, I don't know what to make of your relationship, but the Fates... They believe you're the best for him, so I... I'll deal... I love Andy. I just want what's best for him."  
"I know."

* * *

_**Andy**_

I set Sapphy down on the floor and he ran ahead of me.  
"So I told Caleb we were going the wrong way and he wouldn't listen, as usual."  
"Hey!"  
"Anyway, so I look at the sat-nav and it re-directed the route and we ended up in flipping Salt Lake City and where were we headed? Las Vegas!"  
My Dad burst out laughing. "You ended up in the wrong state?"  
"Yep." Riley chuckled.  
"Wow." I laughed. "Seriously? How did you end up in Utah instead of Nevada?"  
"No flaming idea." Caleb chuckled.  
"Hey, buddy." My Dad smiled.  
"Daddy!" I ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug.  
"God, kiddo, you've only been gone two days!" He laughed as he pulled me onto his lap. "You're missing your old man that much?"  
"Yes!" I whined. "You're my Daddy."  
Dad chuckled. "You're cute, Batmandy."  
I giggled at the nickname.  
"Of course he's cute, look at him. Gorgeous." I looked up to see Juliet holding a glass of blood out for me.  
I sat up on my Daddy's lap, taking the glass of crimson liquid gratefully. "Thanks, Dragonfly."  
She smiled. "No problem, White Rabbit."  
I giggled and took a sip of blood. Jules sat next to me and took my hand, leaning her head on my shoulder.  
"So what have you been up to, kids?" Riley asked.  
"Andy introduced me to some of his friends and rehearsed some songs with his band. He's a brilliant singer."  
"Andy, will you sing something?" Sapphy called from Riley's lap.  
"Erm..."  
_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's Never Too Late_

Even if I say  
It'll be all right  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's Never Too Late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's Never Too Late

Even if I say  
It'll be all right  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's Never Too Late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be all right  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's Never Too Late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's Never Too Late (It's Never Too Late)  
It's not too late  
It's Never Too Late  
I got a small round of applause.  
"You're quite good." Caleb smiled.  
"He's brilliant, Daddy!" Sapphy grinned.  
"Aww, thanks sweetie." I beamed.  
"Right then, dinner."

* * *

We were all sat around the table. Caleb at one end, Riley on his right. Me and Jules on that side. My Daddy and the other end with Mom on his other side and Sapphy opposite his Momma.  
Pork strips, mash potatoes and carrots. White wine for Riley, Jules and Mom, Carling for Caleb and Dad, Abbey Well for me and Sapphy.  
"So Andy, how's school?"  
"It's alright," I shrugged. "Dull, but that's to be expected when the only vamp teach is the headteacher."  
"No Fertile classes?" Riley frowned.  
"They won't unless the Fertile is Mated."  
"That's stupid."  
"She's trying to overrule it, but the government are restricting it. Illinois is the only state that isn't restricted."  
"Stupid humans." Caleb muttered.  
Mom shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, well... They're not _all_ bad... There's Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter."  
"Yes, but they won't help us in government."  
"I was only saying." Mom muttered.  
"Why are you defending them, anyway?" Caleb demanded.  
Mom sighed. "I use to be human a long time ago. Or at least I thought I was. I was adopted by a human named Urban Flanders. He died last year. My real parents were being hunted so put a Glamour on me. I don't remember them. Urban... _Dad_, was a brilliant man. He excepted everything with no hassle. He hid me from the hunter that killed my biological parents. He was the only human I've ever loved."  
We sat there shocked.  
"Grandpa was human?"  
"Yes, Andy. I'm sorry I never told you. After I got Mated, Chris developed a cologne to make him smell like a Dom. We all moved to Ohio from Iowa where no one knew us and my complicated past."  
I took a sip of water.  
_Shit just got interesting..._

* * *

**Lyrics used: ****_My Heart_**** by Paramore & ****_Never Too Late_**** by Three Days Grace  
'Nother long chapter...  
Ugh!  
So Amy has a secret!  
What to you lot think is gonna happen next? ;)  
-Kat xo**


End file.
